


撩

by monita



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monita/pseuds/monita
Summary: 年上，高糖，小心蛀牙。某刑警队长和省厅大佬的小故事。





	撩

注意，是年上。  
为了证明我的年上不是只有玻璃渣，也能有纯糖而写。  
感谢和我一起开脑洞的姑娘。

一、查的就是他

刑警三十出头，已经是刑警大队队长，屡破大案。别看平常比较糙，但是正经政法大学硕士毕业，学历哪怕不放在一线刑警里，当年都算高的。这个职业强度大，要玩命，待遇还不算高，要不是他一心当刑警，父母开明家里条件也好，至今单身没牵挂，真熬不下去。  
他们市是个省会，发生了一件大案。一个政府高级文秘被人杀死在家，上层指示控制影响。局长特别交代他办，又老妈子似的隐晦提了提里面水有多深。  
水深得惊人，和政府换届有关。其中一个案发当天拜访过死者的是省厅大佬。  
专案组成员心里七上八下，问，“头儿，省厅的，咱们也查？”  
刑警说，“查。”又不以为然笑起来，“不光查，我们堵他去。”  
这位大佬刚调来，消息少。但是貌似身体不好，才上半个月班就去医院了。此时正在医院，刑警收到风，连夜冒雨赶去。  
赶到病房门口，一个斯文白净机要秘书模样的人拦住他们，一脸公式化表情，正要挡驾，门里问，“小吴，怎么了？”  
声音居然是很有分寸和内敛的男声。秘书低声说，“X书记，警察，那个XXX的案子。我打电话给X局让他们走，您需要休息。”  
大佬就说，“让他们进来。”  
刑警也不是不会做人，挂着笑进去。就见到大佬居然比他预想得年轻，才四十岁，儒雅从容，典型的大人物喜怒不形于色的样子。在他进来之前手稍微按着胃，正在吊两瓶水。  
刑警特别客气出示证件，问您几点几点到哪在哪。大佬答了，很有条理。  
刑警笑了笑，话锋一转，“我能不能看看您的左前臂？”  
秘书面露怒色，大佬却问，“怎么，X队长认为我会亲自杀人？”  
专案组里其他人都瑟瑟发抖，刑警脸色一肃，恳切地说，“人民警察为人民，您是人民的一员，又是警察系统的领导，想必觉悟更高，一定会配合我们工作。”  
大佬居然一笑，把西服外套一边脱下，解开袖扣挽起衣袖，直挽到手肘。  
那截手臂白`皙修长，没有任何伤痕。刑警不知道为什么，多看了半秒才抽离眼神，说，“谢谢您的配合。”  
转身收队，却听见大佬叫了一声，“X队长。”  
他回头。  
外面瓢泼大雨，他披上雨衣就扑医院，走上特需病房，鞋印都是湿的。  
大佬带着淡淡笑意，“你衣服湿透了，记得换衣。”

二、嗅觉记忆

回去就被局长一顿痛骂，“你招谁不好？你招X书记！你不怕他给你小鞋穿？你不怕跟你师父落得一样下场，被穿小鞋几十年！”  
刑警一本正经说，“这是程序，执法面前，人人平等——”还没说完局长一本文件砸过来，他立刻溜了。  
局长中气十足，“去给我道歉！赔礼！”  
等到这件案子查得差不多，为了不每天被局长踹，刑警同志就又冒雨去了。  
大佬在出席活动，刑警就在外面等。  
他当然知道局长为什么着急上火逼他去请罪，这些领导哪怕为了给人看，表面都要宽宏大量。但是心眼指不定小得像针尖，因为一句不顺耳的话能把底下的人整个半死。  
他以为得先坐一轮冷板凳，谁知道坐到饭点秘书冷着脸出来，叫他进宴会厅一起吃点东西。  
刑警心说有点意思，对得罪领导的小喽啰都这么好，心机深啊。还是混在宾客记者里进去，没想什么东西都没吃到，听见吱呀一声，猛一抬头，宴会厅顶一盏吊灯铁锁断开，轰然下坠，直直朝着大佬。  
刑警什么思绪都没有，飞扑上去一把把大佬推倒，就感觉一声巨响，玻璃碎片打得整个背上刺痛，灯架边缘砸到他小腿腿骨。  
刑警不知道是急是痛，一身冷汗。还勉强用手臂把身体撑起来一些，免得压伤大佬。  
他就看到大佬眼神几变，深深凝视他。还能动的手用力抓住他手臂，“你还好？”  
刑警说，“骨头没断。”  
周围人惊呼之后赶紧叫人移开灯，刑警爬不起来，压在大佬身上，尴尬的是，他勃`起了。  
他顶着大佬，大佬不可能不明白发生什么。刑警觉得这场面吧，见鬼。但是他勃`起不是往什么不该想的想了，所以不羞愧，就是皱眉。  
他额上都是忍痛的汗，双眉皱起，感觉那盏灯就要被抬起，锐利的瞳孔微微放大。大佬没有说话，却在刑警被扶起时反拉他一把，“我有些胃痛。”  
周围人的注意力立刻被吸引到他身上，“X书记您还好吗？”“要不要去医院？”“您还是去检查一下吧！”  
大佬按住胃，仿佛很不适，不着痕迹地把西装外套脱下，刑警接过恰好能遮一遮。也就那么一阵，充血下去就好了。

刑警事后查了，也拐弯抹角问了医生，这算是很正常的生理反应，紧张可以导致人不举，也可以导致男人勃`起。  
他松一口气，但随即又想起，那几个呼吸之间，他闻到外套上的淡淡男香。

三、撩了是要负责的

接下来半年他破了案子，进了医院，出院后受到嘉奖，大佬亲自来嘉奖的。  
嘉奖完了局里人凑一起八卦大佬，刑警听到不少料。比如大佬胃确实不好，做过手术，刚从天子脚下调到省厅的时候，连痛了一周，都是忍着上班，实在受不了才去医院吊水。  
又比如大佬背景深啊，后台硬啊，前途大大的有啊。他老婆是谁女儿你们知道不——  
刑警玩着手机，突然点错，把手机往口袋一塞，懒洋洋插一句，“没见人家戴婚戒啊。”  
局长就瞪他，“前妻，前妻行了吧！少挑我刺！”  
要说前妻也很了不得，当然不是公主，但是算得上一位郡主。门当户对结了婚，听说没几年大佬升上去了郡主就出了国，以夫妻感情不合长期分居为理由离的婚。

几周后，暴雨里发生一起事故。局长去省厅紧急开会，带着刑警，简单的会后大佬要亲自去现场，局长就把刑警和车都贡献出来。  
大佬给秘书和司机另外下了安排，往别的方向去了。因为天气航班停飞，刑警开车预计开大半夜。  
尽管局长千叮咛万嘱咐恨不得踹他一脚让他好好表现，结果开车前一个小时刑警开车，大佬看文件，一句话都没有。  
一个半小时后刑警开窗，烟瘾上来。但是怕大佬胃不好，连着呼吸道一起有问题。  
他瞟着烟盒，大佬读文件居然像能看见，缓缓说，“想抽就抽。”  
刑警就点了烟，想说什么却不知道究竟想说什么。  
大佬合上文件，“雨越下越大了。”  
刑警开到高速上能停车的地方，说，“不能再往下开了，能见度太低。”然后笑起来，“怎么我每次见您都在下雨。”  
大佬说，“包括XX丧事那一次。”  
刑警就愣了下。  
没想到大佬居然会提起。  
大佬也没说话，像是安静等他。  
他们第一次见，不是病房，是刑警师父的丧礼。他刚做警察的时候带他的老刑警，刑侦专家，但脾气特别臭特别倔。一个大案里得罪了公安部的领导，以前工作过的人一批批都前程万里了，就他一辈子走哪哪碰壁。  
他丧事来的也多是地方和基层的人，刑警那时候陪着家属，只看见一个例外。有人晚了一步，在宾客都走了之后才赶来吊唁。没人苛责他，家属甚至有点受宠若惊，那人坐的是某A开头的车，位高权重的。  
大佬说，“所以你敢查我？”  
刑警就笑了下，说，“没想到您还记得。我就是想，一个会跑一百多公里来给人吊唁的人，不会计较这些事。”  
大佬就也笑，“上次腿伤怎么样？”  
刑警说，“肌肉伤，没事。”  
“你们局长怎么说你刚出院。”  
刑警就耸肩，“旧伤，原本没事，那天附近有人跳楼，三十多层，多爬了点楼就不行了。”  
大佬就知道，他的伤本来不想去医院，救跳楼这种事没法等电梯，一口气冲上去，终于过度负载，不得不进医院。  
“年轻也要爱惜身体。”  
反正雨这么大，车走不了，刑警就转回头笑，说，“我们局长非要看肿块，差点气死，您不会也要关心关心我的伤吧？”  
大佬竟然顺着话头，“那就看看。”  
他还鬼迷心窍，继续往下演遗憾，“今天不巧，裤腿挽不起来。”  
大佬一笑，自然地说，“那脱下来。”

四、毫无道理的车震

刑警手上的烟都烧到手指，烫得猛抖一下。  
手臂被抓住，那种淡淡的男香变浓。大佬说，“小心。”  
从被他触碰的地方起，刑警血一下子滚烫。大脑短路，再回过神，车内座椅已经被放平。  
大佬说，“要和我动手就趁现在，否则我当你同意。”  
刑警张开嘴，无话可说，另一个人的嘴唇贴上，温柔触碰唇线。  
他突然放松身体，反手抱住那个人，狠狠把他箍进身体里。

一旦他不抗拒，千里堤坝毁于一旦。  
大佬的手贴着他的腰，隔衬衫覆在腰部肌肉上，一寸一寸打开拇指丈量。把他衬衫下摆从裤子里抽出，解开衣扣也珍而重之。  
刑警赤裸身体披着衬衣，分开双腿坐在他身上。外面大雨冲刷车窗，没有一丝光，车上却干燥温暖。与人肌肤相贴的地方发起潮，刑警胸腔发烫，撑起身体抓他的手按下去，“口袋。”  
口袋里有安全套，大佬抬眼无声问他，刑警不想示软，却被他看得只能交代，“扫黄组扫的。”

那个安全套套在该套的器官上进入他的身体，又痛又痒，过程无比漫长。大佬耐住性子一点点推，刑警出了一身汗。  
顶到一半刑警就腰发软，几乎靠在大佬身上。可贴合大佬的下半身肌肉却紧紧绷着，大佬被他夹得进退维艰，自己也痛，见他额角也是汗水，汗珠从额边滑落到眼角，像哭了似的。明知他不会哭，还是心里变软，伸出手用手指擦掉那点汗，在他耳边嘱咐，“放松。”  
刑警咬牙切齿，心想换你放松一个？又看了眼下面，“别磨蹭了，快点。”  
大佬几乎被他气笑，没见过这么自讨苦吃的人，但是还偏不能让他吃苦，“闭嘴。”  
等到终于完全进入刑警身体，刑警只觉得眼前白茫茫一片晕眩。  
大佬的手抚摸他的腿和膝盖，仔细用掌心辨认新的伤痕，然后扶住他的臀肌退出又往里顶，“不要用力。”  
刑警被顶得发出声，断断续续说，“我还以为……您这几年办公室坐多了……体力已经不行了……”被弄得脚趾都蜷缩起来。  
大佬仿佛认可似的说，“一次急救，一次骨折，三次缝针。你是比坐办公室的拼。”  
刑警听他历数这些，明知他这种语气是动怒，却心里突然酸热。受伤时不以为然的伤，现在被他抱住，竟才隐隐觉得疼。全身的感觉都敏锐起来，尤其是两人交`合的地方。那里被撑得满满的，胀得无法呼吸，又贪婪不知足。  
他示好一般主动在大佬身上动，强烈的快感不断涌上，刺激大脑，耳边只听见彼此喘息，之前软下去的阴｀茎也被弄硬，顶着大佬，大佬的手安抚地停留在他身上，抚摸腰与后背。  
大佬放任他动，甚至手臂给他支撑，可到最后关头，却按住他不间断往他身体里顶。他被操得狠了，挣扎不得，肌肉绷得太紧以致身体战栗，却紧紧抱住与他交`合的人，天塌地陷都不管，只要能与这个人肌肤相贴。  
他前端顶着大佬小腹，早就黏湿一片，高｀潮时精｀液射在大佬身上，射｀精后后面还绞紧，逼得大佬也射出来。  
那一刹那他脑子里模糊有个念头，下次不该戴套，想被直接射在身体里。

高｀潮过后却突然清醒。车里都是体液和润滑剂的味道，座椅上留有精｀液润滑剂和汗水的印子，他这时才意识到，真的做了。顿时头脑空白。  
大佬已经清理体液，整理衣着，抽纸巾将周围痕迹拭擦干净。  
见他还坐在原位，便伸手为他仔细将衣扣扣上。见他还没回神，就笑一笑，从烟盒里抽一支烟，点燃了送到他嘴边。  
刑警反射性咬住，抽了一口，不耐烦，“怎么那么淡。”  
大佬说，“我的烟。”然后调低窗口，把刑警那包扔进连天雨幕里，“早点习惯，你以后只能抽这个。”

四、这回是真的HE啦

那晚等到能开车，刑警把大佬送到地方，照理说应该陪着领导，听候差遣，但是领导见他眼下淡淡的青，说了句，“去休息吧。”临走又说，“记得洗车。”  
刑警心里骂了句，还是老实把车开去洗车店，车外尤其是车里清理干净。  
以至于局长见到从来没这么锃亮的越野很惊喜，觉得这小子，会讨好领导了，总算放心了。  
那晚的事后来简化成内网上一条“省厅领导暴雨连夜奔赴现场”的事迹，刑警几次晚上做梦，那些画面还在眼前。  
他觉得自己要完，要糟，刻意避着大佬，有大佬私人号码也不联系。  
直到两个月后去医院探望受伤的兄弟。

兄弟胳膊被子弹擦伤，肚子中了一弹，手术成功取出，没什么大碍。  
刑警拎着东西，还抱了束花过去，说，“大家一点心意，你该吃吃该喝喝。”又勾肩搭臂附耳过去，“局长都从背着老婆存的烟钱里拿了两百，心疼得，啧啧。”  
最后说你可得快点好，快点回来。  
兄弟立马把东西塞他手里，推着他往外走，说，“赶快上楼！我这有你嫂子你凑什么热闹！老四，”他小声说，他们是同一批进刑警支队，排年纪论岁数，刑警排第四，“X书记就在这边住院，你拿着东西去看看，多说点好话！难得上头有人记着你，多跟领导处处关系，懂不懂？”  
刑警就硬着头皮去了。  
他去问了病房，上去敲门，大佬一开门，就看见他拎着东西，捧着花，站在自己门口。  
阳光下，因为拘谨，不敢再没个正形，今天可能有事，他少见地穿着制服，三十岁，升得飞快，一级警司，看起来英俊又挺拔。  
大佬脸上不显，但是想硬起来的心都软了，侧身让他进来。  
刑警一看这状况，对我连声“X队长”都不叫了。就小心问了句，“您怎么进医院了。”  
“小毛病。”  
刑警说了几句，大佬不咸不淡。刑警自觉低声下气，他还那么不冷不热，火气也来了。  
“那您好好休息，我不打扰了。”  
转身就听大佬淡淡说，“站住。”  
刑警回头想说，你看我敢不敢。没想到大佬脸色苍白，手又按住胃。  
刑警赶紧去扶，嘴上果断认，“您别气，是我错，是我错。您先坐下。”  
大佬说，“提起裤子就跑，你倒是洒脱。”  
刑警只能说，“是是是，我提起裤子就跑，我不是东西。”  
他说完大佬一时没回话。  
刑警知道他在想什么，也没说话。  
过了会儿才笑，“不就是一夜情变成不知道几夜情吗，您要是真愿意，我奉陪。”  
大佬一瞬间有些怒气，但怒气又被压下去，他缓了缓说，“你真以为是一夜情？”  
刑警想说难不成您还想正经跟我在一起？他看着大佬的脸，意识到这个人真的这么想。  
费尽心机经营的事业，扶摇直上的前途，都愿意为自己埋下一颗定时炸弹。  
他胸腔里也像炸开一颗炸弹，人还在床边，就被大佬拍了拍背，说，“信我。”  
刑警怔了一下，然后忽然笑起来。恣意飞扬，目光锐利，仿佛掌握了世间最大的秘密，因此骄傲狂喜。  
他说，“疼痛是可以转移的。您别动，我早就想试试了。”  
他利落地单膝跪下去，解开另一个人的皮带和拉链，舔了一舔，就觉得那个人的手默许地插进他的发丝。  
特需病房很静，但毕竟在医院里，他不怎么熟练地含，被包入口腔的人临近高｀潮，听见护士走过的脚步。  
刑警只觉面前人小腹收紧，用口腔压迫，果然逼出一声低叫，第一次把这个人逼得把持不住，也被精｀液呛了个半死。  
咳嗽声被护士听到，门外轻叩，“X书记？”  
刑警赶紧憋住，大佬平平静静地说，“没事，有人不小心呛到。”  
护士答应一声走远，大佬还在给他拍背。  
刑警声音略哑，还有些得意，“怎么样？”  
大佬摇摇头，把他拉到床上，手掌略微揉了揉他的膝盖。  
刑警靠在他身边，一直想笑，后来忍不住笑倒，“您刚才胃痛是装的吧？”又说，“要是刚才……被发现，算不算作风问题？”  
大佬就瞥他一眼，说，“作风问题整不死人。要真想整人，政治、经济问题好用多了。”  
刑警一想，政治问题，大佬背景深，没事；经济问题，那是真没有。这么说来自己这个作风问题不会伤他的根本，就放心了。  
大佬看他有点犯困，不知多久没睡，就让他靠得更近，休息一会儿。

没过多久，来了个电话。  
大佬见了号码，不打扰他，上阳台接。  
电话那头是前妻，说，“听说你又住院，我来慰问。”  
大佬说，“没什么，前几年手术的伤痕组织出了问题，已经没事了。”  
前妻就问，“哦，那你去找人，找到没有？他还跟你装不认识呢？你们前几年怎么就闹那么僵啊？”  
大佬就看了看房里睡着的刑警，笑了笑说，“也没事了。前几年我脾气太大，他脾气……也不小。”  
前妻就在那边笑，“哟，不错嘛。恶人自有恶人磨，没想到心高气傲X大公子，都会自我检讨了……”  
大佬就打完电话，应付完前妻说要给他们发红包的话，回到病房里，看刑警翻个身继续睡。  
然后把被子给他盖上，摸了摸他的脸颊。

正文END

番外一、相亲

又是若干年后。  
局长五十岁前还往上稍升了升，夫人跟警察系统某刚提副处级的公务员语重心长，“小X啊，你看你都快三十五了，个人问题也要想一想了。”  
刑警，就暂用刑警这个代号吧，诚恳地说，“啊，大姐，我不急，我真的不急。”  
夫人拉着他的手，“我和老张都急死了。你说你这孩子怎么就不开窍呢！你说你立功也立了，能力也强，怎么就不想着人生大事！组织上，从来信不过单身汉！你别跟我再啰嗦，说好了今天都听大姐的，男子汉大丈夫一口唾沫一个钉，我给你介绍的姑娘可是副厅的闺女，堂堂一个博士生呢！你以为是你挑人？告诉你吧，是人家挑你！”  
刑警没办法，只好在咖啡厅里装死。心想可千万别让那谁知道，他最近更年期似的，可难伺候了。  
等到对方姑娘来了，斯斯文文眼镜底下也压着点勉为其难，两边一对视，就知道，得，都是“别无他法，奉亲长命来此一趟”。居然生出点同是天涯沦落人的惺惺相惜。  
夫人还在热情介绍，“这是我们局小X，比倩倩大五岁。我原来还寻思着五岁有点多，谁知道省厅X书记听说了，还跟我说，大有大的好处，男人年纪上来，才会照顾人——”  
刑警原本端起咖啡往嘴里送，这会儿“噗”一声全喷自己身上了，咳咳咳咳那叫恨不得把肺吐出来。  
倩倩姑娘满脸震惊，看他跟看深井冰似的。  
夫人心里恨铁不成钢，这小X，平常精明强干怎么专在这类事上掉链子！这么好的姑娘，都给泡汤了！

番外二、调职

局长回局里看看，看完一圈打完招呼把刑警提溜走。  
“听说没有，”局长透风，“X书记要挪动了。”  
刑警昨晚没睡好，抱着保温杯反应慢半拍，“哦，就是回他那天子脚下嘛。”  
“哎你这臭小子！”局长想打他还觉得哪里不太对，这小子哪里不太一样了。  
定睛一看，就开骂，“你才多少岁，保温杯里都泡起枸杞来了？装什么相！”  
刑警特别冤，特别惨痛地看了保温杯一眼，拖着嗓子说，“这天要下雨娘要嫁人，别人要升官我也拦不住呀。不过，人家要我过几个月跟他走呗。”  
地方大员上去，带两个自己的人，属于常规操作。知道X书记要带他，局长也放心了，回过神又狐疑地问，“你什么时候答应的？”  
风才刚吹到省厅，这小子窝在市局里就知道了？  
刑警眼前不受控制涌出一段画面，那个人的手还托在自己腰上，一边面对面插入，一边吻自己胸口。胸肌被抚摸得酸麻，身体里的润滑剂都被挤出来，沾湿连接之处……  
他浑身一热，意识到不能再想。就咳了两声，含糊答句实话，“啊，昨晚，昨晚（其实是在床上）答应的。”

正式END啦！


End file.
